


Une très mauvaise surprise

by Ilkay



Category: Batman (Comics), batman/joker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkay/pseuds/Ilkay
Summary: Après une rude course poursuite avec la police, batman est dans un état pitoyable. C'est à se moment la que joker entre en scène. La police s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qui allait suivre...





	1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction !

Cette fanfiction se déroule avant que Batman ne soit reconnu par la police !  
Le chef de la police ( Rojas) déteste Batman et essaie par tout les moyens de le mettre derrière les barreaux. 

_______________

-Cette course poursuite ne rime à rien !  
-Nous sommes sur le point de l'attraper.  
-Chef Rojas ! Cette mascarade n'a que trop durée! Cela fait plus de 2 heures que vous le traquez ! Il doit être épuisé !  
-Comissaire Gordon ! Batman est un criminel !  
\- C'est peut-être un criminel mais ce n'est pas une bête sauvage ! Vous devriez arrêter de vous acharner sur Batman et vous occuper un peux plus de Joker ou de pingouin !  
\- Batman arrive ! Préparez-vous !

Batman saute de toits en toits. Il manque de tomber en trébuchant. Il ralentit quelques secondes pour voir si la police le poursuit toujours. Elle le poursuit toujours. Batman est obligé de se remettre en mouvement. Il est épuisé. Cela fait 2 heures qu'il cours, poursuivi par des troupes de police surentraînés qui se relaient toutes les 10 minutes. Batman est touché à l'épaule : une balle, tirée par un tireur d'élite. Suite aux nombreux roulés boulés il est couvert de griffures qui le font souffrir à chaques mouvement. Il s'apprête à sauter du toit où il est pour en atteindre un autre, quelques mètres plus bas. 

-Maintenant ! Tirez !  
-Mais vous êtes fou ! Il va se tuer ! Il y a au moins 30 mètres... NON !

Le coup de feu est tiré. La balle/taseur se déploie. 

-IL EST TOUCHÉ ! 

Batman est touché. Il termine son saut en s'écrasant sur le toit d'un immeuble. Il roule jusqu'au milieu du toit. Il est sur le côté droit,légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même, il est dos au commissaire. Ses bras et ses jambes sont pliés devant lui.Au moins un de ses membres est cassé. Les hélicoptères qui filmaient braquent leurs lumières sur un Batman à terre. 

\- Nous l'avons fait ! Enfin ! Nous avons battu Batman ! s'exclame, victorieux, le chef de la police.  
\- Effectivement, vous l'avez battu ! Vous l'avez même tué ! 

Un rire atroce résonna soudain.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?  
\- He bien en voilà une bonne surprise !  
\- Joker ?!  
\- Lui même ! * rire brutal*

Joker, en compagnie de ses acolytes s'approchent de l'homme chauve-souris; toujours inconscient.

\- He beh alors tu n'as pas l'air très en forme ! Laisse moi t'aider ! Punch, Groudy !  
\- Mais faites quelque chose ! hurla le commissaire aux snipers.  
\- Mm mm mauvaise idée !  
\- Harley quinn ?!

Harley se tenait accroupi sur la rambarde où les policiers étaient. Elle tenait son marteau et avait un sourire d'enfant.

\- Si vous touchez à un seul des beaux cheveux de mon Joker, JE VOUS ÉCRASE !!!  
Un des subalternes de Joker a pris Batman dans se bras.De là où se tenait le commissaire gordon, il ne pouvait que le bras pendant de Batman ainsi que sa cape ; le reste était caché par le colosse qui le tenait. Un fillet de sang coulait le long du bras qui tomber mollement. La cape était déchirée et souillée de sang et de boue.  
Joker et ses acolytes se dirigent maintenant vers une voiture. Ils emmènent Batman sous les yeux de la police impuissante.  
La voiture part avec vrombissement.

Des que Haley fût partie Gordon empoigna un pistolet et tira un traceur sur la voiture de Joker.

\- Maintenant ne me dites pas qu'ils ne sont pas complices !  
\- Taisez vous Rojas ! Suivons les avant d'émettre un jugement trop hâtif...


	2. Pitié...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker non...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut merci aux personnes qui ont regardés ! 
> 
> J'ai un peu tardé à écrire la suite mais me voilà !!

\- Nous sommes en planque depuis 2 heures ! Pourquoi on ne les arrêtent pas ? On a toutes les preuves ! Dit Rojas   
-Batman est inconscient. On ne peut pas savoir si il est consentant ou pas. Dit Gordon.   
\- Joker s'occupe de lui dire comme si il était son propre père ! Ce n'est pas suffisant pour vous ? Le joker soigne les plaies de Batman depuis 2 heures!  
-Joker est un malade mental qui agit impulsivement ! On ne peut pas savoir ce qui ce passe dans sa tête.   
-Enfin...!  
-Taisez vous ! Il bouge. 

Batman commençait à revenir à lui. Il voyait flou et n'entendait qu'un faible bourdonnement. 

\- He bien mon batou tu reviens enfin à toi ! 

Batman ne comprend pas tout de suite les paroles du joker. Il ne comprend même pas qui lui parle. Il répond par quelque chose entre le grognement et le gémissement. 

\- Ou pas réveillé le batou ! Attends...

Joker prend un seau d'eau et le déverse sur la tête de son cher ennemi.   
Batman au contact de l'eau glacée réagit en se relevant et en toussant. 

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être très amis remarque Gordon 

-Hehehe ! Non non non ! Dit joker en menottans Batman au lit. 

-Je vais cherché à manger. Tache de ne pas t'évanouir. 

Des que Joker sort, Batman tente de se relever. Il est pris d'un vertige tel qu'il retombe lourdement sur de lit. Il observe alors ce qui l'entoure. Il est dans une grande salle, probablement dans une usine désaffectée, d'ont les mur sont couverts de graffitis en l'honneur du clown. Le lit est en fait une paillasse faite d'un vieux matelas et d'une couverture trouée.  
A droite du lit, se trouve un bassin avec des bandages usés et des instruments de chirurgie.

Batman touche rapidement sa tête pour s'assurer que son masque est toujours là. Il est toujours là.  
Il soulève lentement la couverture qu'il avait déjà fait glisser en tentant de s'assoir. Il est torse nu. Son pantalon est toujours là. Son torse est recouvert de pansements. Son bras gauche était enroulé dans les bandages. Batman essaye de bouger son bras aussitôt son bras lui fait extrêmement mal. 

Joker revient avec des chips. 

-Pourquoi m'as-tu aider ?   
\- Tu es mon meilleur ennemi. Et puis tu peux toujours servir...  
Le Joker regarde batman avec des yeux de prédateur en chasse...

\- Joker qu'esce que tu fais ?  
\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de te montrer pourquoi je t ai gardé en vie...  
\- Joker éloigne toi..

Le joke s'avance comme un prédateur puis soudain ils s'élance ! Il a tout fait de maîtriser Batman grâce à son bras cassé. Il a attaché les bras et les jambes de Batman aux lit. 

-Joker arrête !   
\- Tu as peur ? Ne me dit pas que c'est t'as première fois !   
\- Joker !

Joker se place entre les jambes de Batman et commence à lui caresser les cuisses...

-Joker ! Ha !   
\- Hihihi on dirait que j'ai trouvé un endroit sensible...

Joker continue à caresser les cuisses de Batman tout en remontant de plus en plus haut. 

\- Ça te plaît Bébé ?  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Ha !

Joker vient d'enfoncer un chiffon dans la bouche de Batman pour le réduire au silence. 

\- Revenons à nos affaires...

Joker continue à caresser les cuisses de Batman avec une main et avec l'autre main il caresse le torse. Il commence à être dur. Il remonte de plus en plus haut sur les jambes de Batman. Batman continue d'essayer de se débattre. Joke se positionne sur les anches de Batman et commence à donner de petit coup de bassin. Il s'allonge sur Batman et continue de jouer avec les bandages tout en donnant des coups de anche de plus en plus puissants. Il se relève et commence à baisser le pantalon de Batman...

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! 
> 
> Je posterai les prochains chapitres très prochainement !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire ! 
> 
> Au revoir !


End file.
